


An Order Of Green Tea Shakes

by StrangeStorm



Series: The Green Tea Series [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi & Ogiwara Confrontation, Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Apologies & Forgiveness, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Furihata & Kuroko Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omegaverse, Patient Love, Romance, akafuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: While out shopping with his bond mate, Kouki bumps into certain people at a bookstore.





	An Order Of Green Tea Shakes

**Author's Note:**

> I'M ALIVE!!! (^_^") I'm back from the barren lands of Writer's Block! I'm so sorry for my long absence! m(_ _)m Man, this was one of the stories that I kept going back and forth on- and I completely struggled to write this. My writer's block was no joke! Writing each word was like pulling out teeth one by one with each word. Very painful. Hopefully I still managed to pack in a lot of good stuff! (灬º 艸º灬) I've always wanted to write a post-winter cup confrontation scene between Akashi and Ogiwara! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) Also, something that I'm sure you've all been wondering about (Kuroko's soulmate) will finally be revealed here~ ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sure we all know about the omegaverse dynamics which is Alphas are strong and protective, Betas are calming and the peacemakers, and the Omegas are caring and nurturing. In my stories, RAPE IS NOT OKAY NOR IS IT ALLOWED. Alphas, betas and omegas are seen as equals- there is no unjust discrimination against a gender. But alphas and betas are extra protective of omegas (it's just in their nature). Male omegas are SUPER rare (like one in ten million people) so they are treated with extra care and interest. Most male omegas hide their sweet scents (pheromones) by using suppressant medication and would only reveal themselves once they have made a true bond with their mate. A bonded omega still smells good, but their smell's diluted and there is an underlying scent of their bonded (which is like a warning for others to stay the hell away and a complete turn off ;D) Hehe...okay! Hopefully the explanation helps~

It all started with a basketball....

...and how he was hit right smack in the head with it.

"Ow." A fifth-grade boy with blue hair, rubbed his aching head as he frowned at the basketball that had just attacked him.

"Sorry! Oh my god, are you okay?!" The blunette looked up, still nursing his throbbing head, as another boy his age ran towards him. 

The boy was a few inches taller than him, with chestnut brown hair and equally brown worried-looking eyes. In his hand held an ice cream cone but with no ice cream inside.

"Hey, are you okay?" The boy repeated, panicking even more when blue-haired boy didn't answer him the first time.

The blunette blinked slowly once before opening his mouth. "You can see me?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side to stare blankly at the taller boy.

This got the brunette to pause as he looked at the shorter boy in confusion. "Huh? Of course I can see you." The brunette blinked before his eyes got wider. "Eh? Don't tell me...you're a GHOST?!"

The blunette shook his head, "No. I'm alive but usually most people just ignore me."

The taller boy frowned at this, scrunching up his eyebrows. "Aw, that's not nice. Why do people ignore you?"

The blunette shrugged. "Because they don't really notice me most of the time. I'm usually invisible to them." Since he was used to this treatment, the blue-haired boy wasn't really concerned about it anymore. He was used to being on his own, to being alone. 

That's why, it startled blunette when he noticed how upset the other looked at his words.

The brunette huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Well, those people are stupid then!" 

The blue-haired boy stared at the other with wide eyes. Before he could say anything, the taller boy continued, "You know what? It doesn't matter if others can't see you. I can see you! As long as I notice you, then you shouldn't worry about anyone else, okay?" The brunette then gave him a wink and a thumbs up.

The blunette blinked, a bit speechless as he watched the other talk about how he would always notice his presence no matter what and how awesome he must be since he could had no trouble seeing someone who was supposed to be 'invisible'. After a moment, the blunette finally spoke up. "Why are you holding an empty ice cream cone?"

The brunette paused in his rant and looked at the blunette. "Hm? Oh! I got a death by chocolate flavored ice cream from that shop down the road. It's name is SO cool and it's super yummy! Do you want a lick-eh?" He gasped when he noticed that he was holding an ice cream cone but with no familiar dark brown ice cream in it. 

Where was his death by chocolate ice cream?

"Eh?! Nooooooo! My ice cream! Where are you ice cream?!" The blue-haired boy watched, sweatdropping as the taller boy began to make a small scene as he searched the entire court, yelling for his missing 'death chocolate' (he shortened the name to make it easier to yell out).

After a few minutes of this, the blunette was about to tell the boy that there was no point in searching any farther for his missing ice cream since it had probably melted by now, but the brunette stopped yelling when he noticed something.

"Ne, is this your basketball?" The brunette looked at the blunette with curious, sparkling eyes. 

The blunette averted his eyes from the excited boy, catching a glimpse of the other's basketball that was right next to the basketball he had brought with him. 

"It's mine. But I'm not really good at playing." The blue-haired boy had just started learning basketball. Since he knew that he wasn't that good (really, his dribbling and shooting was downright terrible actually) he was too embarrassed to show the other his lack of basketball skills.

But the sparkle in the brunette's eyes didn't diminish one bit as he hurried up to the blunette and grinned at him- managing to temporarily blind the blunette by how bright the other's smile was.

"That's okay- I'll teach you then! Do you want to play basketball with me?"

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"After your phone call, I'll be right there waiting for you." Kouki told his mate, pointing to the book store at their right.

Seijuurou smiled with his phone already at his ear and nodded as his mate, reaching over to give the brunette a sweet kiss on the lips before pulling away and replying to something someone on the other line had said.

Kouki gave the redhead's hand one last squeeze before letting go and making his way inside the store. 

He and his bond mate we're currently on one of their shopping dates- the type of date where they would walk through a different mall or shopping district, though whereas Kouki would be window shopping, his alpha would try to convince his lover to buy whatever item that he thought the brunette should have. 

So far, Seijuurou was the more successful of the two. Kouki still couldn't believe the other bought him 6000 yen bath salts and 8200 yen bubble bath- and the brunette was more of a shower person anyway!

As the omega browsed through the section of books marked 'New Arrivals', Kouki felt his stomach let out a growl. He blushed as he peeked around, relieved that no one was nearby to hear it.

Though it was still too early for lunch, Kouki had skipped his breakfast that day due to having woken up late and rushing to meet Seijuurou for their date. The brunette looked towards the cafe across the street and decided that after he bought his books, he would ask his boyfriend if they could have a little snack as well.

When Kouki's eye caught a certain title that he had actually been waiting for to be released, he excitedly went to grab it. Another hand also went to to grab for the same book, bumping into his own, making Kouki squeak as he quickly dropped his hand and backed away. When he looked to see who was the other person he bumped into, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Ah, hello Furihata-kun." Kuroko greeted, the book entitled, 'Kazoku Gemu' written by Yohei Honma held in his arms- together with the three other books that the blunette also had.

Kouki pouted at the beta. "Aw...I wanted to buy that book too! But I don't think they have anymore copies..."

Kuroko gave him a small smile as he looked through the books in his arms and held out another book to the other. "Here, please take this one then. I've heard it had a good story." 

Kouki took the book and looked at the cover. "Platina Data?" After reading the summary, the omega nodded his head, looking very interested. "Okay, I'll take this. But make sure you let me borrow Kazoku Gemu, okay?"

The beta nodded his head in agreement. "Alright. But you must also lend me that book after you finish with it, please."

The two friends grinned at each other before they proceeded to chat with one another as they took out more books to buy.

Kouki added another two books in his arms, 'Narrataju' by Rio Shimamoto and 'Shinobi No Kuni' by Ryo Wada. Kuroko decided that the books in his arms were enough, though he made a promise to the omega to let the other borrow 'Yokoso Wagaya E' by Jun Ikeido after he was done reading it.

As the pair continued to chat about their basketball practice the day before (Kouki laughing at Kuroko's story of how Kagami accidentally walked into the girl's changing room by mistake) another person walked up, calling Kuroko's name.

"Hey, Kuroko! I found this really cool book that teaches kanji by using 'poo' in every sentence. The cover says it's a bestseller that has sold more than 1.83 million copies so far! Do you think I should get a copy for my little brothers?" A tall guy, alpha, stood beside Kuroko, smiling as he held up a children's book with an emoji-like turd character wearing glasses and a mustache.

Kuroko raised his eyebrow at the book as he commented, "So you think that by using fecal waste, that will help children learn kanji better?"

The tall guy grinned at him as he winked, "I'm not sure, but I do know that it'll at least keep some of their attention on it." The person then noticed Kouki who was standing in front of them. "Oh, who's this?"

Kuroko looked at Kouki too and began to introduce each other. "This is my teammate and friend, Furihata Kouki. Furihata-kun, this is my childhood friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro."

Kouki brightened in recognition and offered his hand up to the other as he smiled, "Oh! So you're Ogiwara-kun. It's nice to finally meet you- Kuroko has told our team so much about you."

"Kuroko has talked about me?" Ogiwara shot the blunette a surprised look as he shook Kouki's hand. Up close, Kouki could smell a buttery almond cookie scent coming from the alpha. "I hope it was all nice things?"

Kuroko looked at the alpha with a blank expression. "I told my team about the time you accidentally rode your mountain bike into the lake and how you're incapable of eating without making a huge mess."

Ogiwara blanched at his friend. "No way- you told them all of that?!"

Kouki laughed as Kuroko chuckled at the horror on the taller alpha's face. "Don't worry Ogiwara-kun, Kuroko told us only good things about you." He assured the other.

"Mostly good things, Furihata-kun." Kuroko corrected.

Ogiwara groaned but the alpha didn't look upset at all as he playfully shoved the blunette's shoulder lightly. "You're being really mean to me, Kuroko. This is revenge for drinking the rest of your vanilla milkshake the other day, isn't it?"

Kuroko blinked. "Ah, I completely forgot about that incident. Furihata-kun? Have I ever told you about the time Ogiwara-kun dressed up as a vampire for Halloween? For some reason, he got the words 'blood' and 'butt' mixed up so when he greeted people, he would say "I vant to suck your bu-"

"Ahh! Kuroko!" Ogiwara interrupted his friend, hurriedly clamping his hand over the blunette's mouth. "You know what? Two can play at that- one time when we went swimming, Kuroko started to get out of the pool to use the restroom but it was only when he was near the restrooms that he realized that his swimming trunks had accidentally come off and he was completely naked!"

Kuroko's face twisted to look actually embarrassed at this, blushing a deep red color as he shoved Ogiwara's hand off his mouth and reached to cover other's instead. "Ogiwara-kun!"

Kouki was giggling hard at this point, looking amused at the bickering duo before him. "Oh god, that's hilarious! But really, you guys are pretty close huh?" He observed the other two and noticed how in-sync they seemed to be with one another. "Hey, are you two dating by any chance?" He asked, wriggling his eyes teasingly at Kuroko, grinning. 

The pair paused in their arguing and looked at the brunette with surprised eyes. "You are mistaken Furihata-kun. Ogiwara-kun and I are merely childhood friends." Kuroko explained. Kouki caught something strange that flashed in Kuroko's eyes for a second as the beta added, "Also, Ogiwara-kun has a girlfriend at the moment."

"Ah, actually we're no longer dating anymore. I'm single again." Ogiwara corrected, scratching his cheek sheepishly.

Kuroko's face showed a bit of the surprise at that. "Is that so? But you were talking so fondly about Tsukiyama-san the last time we talked with each other." 

The alpha chuckled uneasily, looking uncomfortable. "Yeah, but I guess things just don't work out for some people in the end." Shaking his head, Ogiwara shot Kouki a bright grin, obviously deciding to change the subject. "Anyway, Furihata-kun. I've never met a male omega before- how does it feel like?" He asked, looking curious.

"Ogiwara-kun." Kuroko chided the other, giving a light slap on his friend's arm.

Ogiwara looked at the blunette for a moment but wincing, realizing how rude he was coming off. "Ah, I didn't mean anything bad or anything! I'm sorry-"

"No, it's okay." Kouki interrupted him, giving the other an understanding smile. "I'm used to it already and it doesn't really bother me anymore." And it did happen often- ever since he had bonded with Seijuurou and stopped taking his suppressants, his true secondary gender was finally out in the open.

His first week out, Kouki was constantly bombarded by everyone with questions about his secondary gender and most often, who his bond mate was. The omega would stutter when he answered the first question, but he kept his mouth shut about who his mate was- he was keen on his privacy and didn't like random classmates to know about his personal life.

The constant attention and speculating eyes was hell for the brunette's anxiety and he developed a sort of paranoia from it. Kouki didn't know what he would have done if he didn't have his fellow teammates and friends around to help him with the chaos at that time. 

Majority of the people were pretty okay about Kouki being a rare male omega. Many times, people gushed how cute he was or how good he smelled or mostly how awesome it was that they could tell their friends and family that they actually knew a male omega (male omegas were REALLY rare, after all). 

But of course, there were those people who had made snide comments about the brunette's secondary gender- saying things like how Kouki just needed to spread his omega pheromones around to give him free passes in life or that they thought male omegas were supposed to look insanely beautiful so how could plain-looking Furihata Kouki possibly be an omega?

And then there were those who would give him leering looks and tell him how they would love to grab him from behind and....well, thankfully Kouki didn't received comments like those often. The first time someone made a comment like that to him, the omega had been hanging together with his mate and the uncrowned kings.

To this day, Kouki still didn't really know what happened to that guy. But he did remember talking with Mibuchi while the other three had excused themselves to the restroom and when they had returned after quite a while, he noted the strange dark but satisfied smirks that Seijuurou had exchanged with both Nebuya and Hayama.

Even now, there would sometimes be the random bystander who would walk up to him and ask him about being a male omega- but thankfully, Kouki had learned how to handle situations and most of the time, there would usually be someone with him who could help him out.

"When people ask me how being a male omega is...I just tell them the truth- it's just feels like normal, I guess? I mean, I've been nothing but an omega my entire life so I don't really know how to differentiate it from being an alpha or a beta? I mean, I do experience heats and other stuff, but it's kinda not really a big deal to me and I can take care of it? Sorry if this answer wasn't what you wanted." Kouki apologized.

"No, no, no!" Ogiwara shook his head vehemently. "That's was totally fine. I've asked Kuroko before about how it felt to be a beta and he pretty much answered the same thing."

Kouki smiled, relieved. "I'm glad then." 

"I hope what I say won't offend you, but I think it's so cool that you're a male omega! I mean, when I first noticed you, I could automatically tell that your scent was slightly sweeter than most, even from the other female omegas." The alpha's eyes was practically brimming with excitement as he said this. "And there's like a thing about you- it's subtle but the way you stand or move around is kinda....like you move in the same graceful way like other female omegas that I've seen move. It's so fascinating!"

Kuroko eyed his friend with a raised eyebrow. "You are making Furihata-kun sound like a alien experiment, Ogiwara-kun."

The alpha choked, his face looking horrified as he quickly shook his head and brought his hands up in apology. "Oh, God. No, no, I totally didn't mean to make you out as some sort of unknown specimen or something....I just think that you're pretty cool, Furihata-kun."

The brunette had been blushing a bright red at being (complimented?) by the other. "Ah, it's fine. And I'm nothing like what you just said at all- I'm just plain." He waved the other off. Looking at the pair before him more closely, Kouki pointed out, "But what's interesting to me is how different you two are from each other. I mean, Kuroko is so quiet and stoic while you are more outgoing and loud- ah, but I don't think it's bad or anything! I just wondered how you two became as close as you are."

Ogiwara grinned at him before turning to Kuroko with a fond sparkle in his eyes. "I guess we're just meant to be, huh Kuroko?" He wriggled his eyebrows, nudging the other with elbow.

The blunette rolled his eyes, but the smile playing on his lips didn't fool anyone. "The saying I believe is 'Opposites attract', Ogiwara-kun." He agreed.

Kouki sighed with a small smile, a certain redhead flashing in his mind. "Yeah, opposites really do attract after all." 

Ogiwara picked up the brunette's words and tone and shot Kouki a curious look. "Are you and your mate opposites as well, Furihata-kun?" He asked, shooting a glance at the other's neck where the omega's bond mark was showing proudly.

Kouki nodded, focusing his attention back on the alpha. "Yeah. We are." Even though it was only fifteen minutes at most, the brunette was starting to miss his boyfriend and wondered if the other's phone call was done yet.

Ogiwara hummed. "Hm, even though you smell like marshmallows, I can definitely pick up a hint of cinnamon on you that no doubt has to be from your bond mate, right? But I can't help but wonder why that cinnamon scent smells so familiar to me..." He trailed off, not noticing how Kuroko froze at his side. The blunette's expression didn't change, but Kouki could tell that the beta was tense.

Before the brunette could ask what was wrong, he felt an arm wound around his waist, pulling him close to another body behind him.

"Sei!" Kouki cried in surprise. He could recognize his bond mate anywhere and he smiled up at his alpha in happiness.

"I apologize for making you wait for so long, love. My phone call lasted longer than I had anticipated." Seijuurou gave him a short peck on the lips before looking down at the items in the brunette's arms. "Did you find everything you were looking for, Kouki?"

Kouki smiled as he nodded his head. He was about to tell the other about the books he found before he remembered that they still had company.

Turning to the other pair before them, he waved a hand towards them. "Ah, Sei. I managed to run into Kuroko here as well. And here's he with his friend, Ogiwara-kun." Smiling brightly as the duo, he gestured towards his mate. "And this is my bond mate, Aka-"

"Akashi Seijuurou?" Ogiwara interrupted, looking at the redheaded alpha with wide eyes. Kouki tilted his head, looking surprised as well while Kuroko stayed silent, eyes moving back and forth between the two alphas.

Seijuurou blinked as he recognized the brown-haired alpha before him. "It's been a while. Hello, Ogiwara Shigehiro-san, yes?"

Ogiwara stared at the other in shock for a few more seconds (Kouki was starting to worry for the other's jaw since it had dropped wide open for a while now) before he clamped his mouth shut and gave Seijuurou a smile. "Yes! I'm so surprised that you remembered me!"

Putting his hand out, Ogiwara gave the other a wide, friendly grin. "It has been a while, Akashi-kun. I can call you by '-kun' right? By the way, you can also call me using '-kun' too!" He greeted cheerfully.

Seijuurou hesitantly took the exuberant alpha's offered hand in his own but had a small smile on his lips as he greeted the other in return. "Please feel free to address me anyway that makes you comfortable, Ogiwara-kun." 

Kuroko continued to stay quiet as the two shook hands, just observing both the alphas closely.

Kouki was confused by the awkward silence that followed, no one really knowing what to say or do next. 

Fortunately (or unfortunately for Kouki) his stomach chose that moment to make a loud growl, making the cheeks blush a bright pink.

The tension lightened after that as Seijuurou chuckled, bringing the other close to him once more and giving one of the omega's pink cheeks a kiss. "Shall we take a break and get something to eat, love?" He asked gently.

Kouki sheepishly nodded his head. "Okay." Looking at the other two, he asked, "would you two like to come with us to get something to eat?" Seijuurou also looked up and nodded his head in agreement to the pair.

Kuroko looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "It's still a bit early for lunch, but I could do with a snack."

Ogiwara nodded his head. "Me too- ah! There's a cafe nearby so let's eat there!" He suggested.

Everyone agreed to that plan and as soon as they purchased their books, the small group went across the street into the cafe.

The Kulu Hulu Cafe was a simple cafe that had a very clean look to it. Unlike most Japanese cafes where they had a certain theme or gimmick to them, this cafe was arranged to look like someone's house, giving it a very relaxed atmosphere to its customers with its soothing colors, landscape artwork on the walls and it's relaxing tables, chairs and a few couches as well.

Going up to make their orders, Kouki looked in surprise at the familiar face that greeted them at the counter.

"Welcome. What do you guys want to order?" The bored-looking employee asked, getting ready to take their orders.

"It's quite a surprise to see you here, Mayuzumi-kun." Kuroko greeted, though expectedly he himself didn't look surprise at all.

Neither did Seijuurou as he merely smiled and gave the other a polite nod. "It's good to see you again, senpai."

Mayuzumi rolled his eyes at that, sighing in exasperation. "For the last time, stop calling me that- I'm no longer your senpai as soon as I graduated." Mayuzumi observed the group before him before stopping his eyes at Kouki. "Ah, I'm assuming you're the male omega, huh." 

Kouki stood up straight as he gave the other a bow. "Yes! My name is Furihata Kouki. It's nice to meet you, Mayuzumi-san." Kouki remembered the now-graduated Rakuzan third year phantom player and how the Kuroko 2.0 had played against them in the winter cup.

"Call me Mayuzumi-kun. I hate being addressed with '-san'. And the same goes with senpai." He directed the last part towards Seijuurou, who merely smiled innocently back at him as if they already had this argument many times before. Based on the way they acted, Kouki could tell that the two got along well- kinda a bit similar to how he himself got along with Shougo.

"Okay Mayuzumi-kun." Kouki nodded, giving him a shy smile.

Mayuzumi stared at him for a few seconds longer with a strange look in his eyes before looking indifferent once more and asking again what they wanted to order.

"Hmm....there's the Mexican hot chocolate, the chocolate chai, the rocky road malt...ooh, they have a fizzy mint-chocolate soda. Wonder how that tastes like- cake! They have CAKE! Now where's the chocolate one..." Ogiwara's attention had been on the menu ever since they had arrived and had been distracted to their entire conversation.

Kuroko chuckled as he explained to them, "Ogiwara-kun loves chocolate as much as I love vanilla."

Kouki giggled at that. "Wow. You two are really opposites- it's like you complete each other."

The small group took a while to choose their orders (though Seijuurou merely ordered his usual double shot espresso with a mini soufflé cheesecake) before Mayuzumi suggested the other three to try their special for the day.

"It's a Vanilla Almond Matcha and Chocolate Lava Shake. It has the chocolate you want-" he pointed to Ogiwara, "-the vanilla you want-" he now pointed to Kuroko, "-and Akashi told me how much you like green tea stuff." He looked directly at Kouki.

The three smiled and agreed on the recommendation. In addition, Ogiwara ordered the white chocolate tiramisu, Kuroko got the vanilla cream puff and Kouki pointed to the slice of strawberry shortcake.

The group finally took their seats and chatted amongst themselves about school and other things, pausing when their orders finally arrived.

"Mmm.......this. Is. So. AWESOME!" Ogiwara moaned in delight, spooning another bite of tiramisu in his mouth.

"Ogiwara-kun, you're quite loud." But Kuroko chuckled as he took a bite of his cream puff, his eyes sparkling at the vanilla taste.

"The shakes are yummy too!" Kouki gushed, sipping at his green and brown milkshake happily. The green tea shake itself didn't look very appetizing at first (it was a murky moss green color with a brown mess on the bottom- it reminded Kouki of a swamp- but the taste was out of this world. The almond extract just pulled all the other flavors together).

"Here, Kouki. Would you like to try some?" Seijuurou smiled as he offered his fork with a bite of the soufflé cheesecake he ordered.

The omega's eyes sparkled as he nodded his head and opened his mouth, taking in the offered bite. "Mmm~! It's so delicious!" He moaned.

"I like the lightness and the slight salty tinge it has, despite being a dessert." Akashi smiled at the other, reaching up to wipe off a bit of cream that got on the other's lips.

"Here, try my cake!" Kouki urged as he held up his spoon of white cake, cream and a big strawberry on it, Seijuurou smiled as he obdiently took in the cake, humming at the taste.

"Mm, it's delicious. The strawberries are fresh and goes well with the sweetness of the sponge." The redhead told him, smiling when the omega brought his shake up to let him taste it next.

"Wow...you guys are so lovey-dovey." The couple turned their heads to look at Ogiwara, seeing the alpha stare at them with wide, stunned eyes. "Is this like a bond mate thing or is it just normal for you two to act like....um...." He scratched his cheek, trying to find the right words.

Kuroko finished it sentence for him. "They act like their in their own little bubble and the rest of the world has disappeared around them?" The blunette offered.

The brown-haired alpha's eyes lit up as he pounded his fist on the table. "Yeah, like that! Like you're not even aware that the rest of us can see you guys acting so in love!"

Kouki was blushing very red at that, spluttering incoherently as Seijuurou gave a cough, a slight red to his own cheeks showing how uncomfortable he felt by the observations.

Seeing the couple's reactions, Ogiwara backtracked and quickly said, "Ah, it not a bad thing or anything! I mean, I'm so jealous of you two that you have someone to act so lovey with. I wish I had that." He sighed mournfully. 

"I'm sure you'll find someone else out there who'll love you." Kuroko assured his friend, taking a sip of his own shake.

Ogiwara pouted before letting out a huge sigh. "Yeah, I guess. But man....I was surprised to see YOU acting like this, Akashi-kun. I mean, you always came off as someone so intimidating and really scary back then. I mean, I still remember our first meeting...ah." Ogiwara winced as he noticed both Seijuurou and Kuroko flinched at that.

Kouki looked at everyone's faces and suddenly remembered what Kuroko had told their team about what exactly happened in Teiko.

Apparently, Seijuurou had been...very unkind during his first meeting with Kuroko's childhood friend. And it was no secret about what had happened during the infamous match between the Teiko and Meiko middle schools- the consequences that had followed by Ogiwara quitting basketball and Kuroko also quitting his team and deciding to take a stand to teach his former teammates what true basketball was.

Kouki wondered if this was the first time where all three of them had been together again after all the drama that had conspired in middle school? If so, he now understood the awkward air that was surrounding the table now. 

Before Kouki could say anything to break the sudden tension, Ogiwara let out a loud shout- attracting attention from everyone in the cafe- while he placed his hands on the table in front of them and bowed his head deeply.

"I'm sorry! I swore to myself that I wouldn't bring up the past again and of course, what did I do? I brought up the past! I'm so super sorry, Akashi-kun. And you too, Kuroko. And I should probably apologize to you too, Furihata-kun!" Ogiwara bowed again in remorse.

"Huh, me too?!" Kouki jumped in his seat in surprise when he was mentioned.

"Well, it can't be helped. It was hard not to bring up the pink elephant in the room." Kuroko sighed, putting his empty glass down and absently poked at the other half of his cream puff.

Seijuurou stayed quiet, staring at the other alpha. No one else may have noticed, but Kouki knew his mate and could see the remorse in the redhead's eyes.

"Ogiwara-kun, please lift your head." Seijuurou told him gently.

Ogiwara did just that and looked at the other with wide eyes. "Eh?"

Seijuurou gave the other a sad smile as he told the other. "Trust me when I tell you that you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. In fact, it should be me who should be begging for your forgiveness." Moving his chair back, Seijuurou looked at Ogiwara, making sure he had the alpha's full attention. "What I have done to you and your team back then, I'm truly very sorry for fixing the game and treating you all in a completely unfair and unacceptable manner. And my words to you that night...I take them all back. All that I told you....I was downright wrong and arrogant and I truly apologize for my behavior, Ogiwara-kun." Seijuurou gave the other a deep bow, the other three staring at the redhead with wide eyes.

"Sei..." Kouki whispered, his heart going out to his mate as he reached up to hold the other's hand, giving it a firm squeeze. He knew how hard it was for his alpha to apologize and admit that he was wrong...and if that wasn't enough, he also bowed down to another alpha while doing so. The brunette smiled- the Akashi Seijuurou today was definitely a better man now than he was over a year ago.

Seijuurou gave his hand a squeeze in return, his eyes focused on Ogiwara as they all waited for the brown-haired alpha's reply.

For the first time, Ogiwara's face was expressionless as he looked at Akashi carefully. Finally after a few excruciating minutes, Ogiwara released a loud sigh before giving Akashi a deep frown.

"I'm sorry Akashi-san. But I don't accept your apology." Ogiwara told him.

Everyone gasped at that, and Kouki winced as his mate unconsciously tightened his hold on his own hand, almost painfully. 

Even Kuroko looked at his friend dumbfounded as he questioned, "Ogiwara-kun. What are you saying? This isn't like you at all." The beta knew that even though his friend was a bit hyper and immature at times, the alpha was not the type to hold a grudge against anyone.

But Ogiwara merely ignored the question and shook his head, his eyes still on the frozen redhead in front of him. 

"What you guys did to me and my team back then....we were so excited and had really looked forward to playing you guys, you know. And for what? To find out that your team was just playing us for idiots the entire time? The points we thought we earned were only pity baskets you guys gave us so that the score would be 11 against 111. And to make matters worst, when I saw how miserable Kuroko looked while playing a sport we both loved so much....it hurt even more. It hurt SO MUCH. It was the worst pain I had ever felt in my entire life. Because not only did I lose my love for basketball that day, but I knew that I lost my best friend as well." Ogiwara paused as he took a shaky breath, blinking away the tears that threatened to come out. Kouki also felt his eyes watering and saw the Kuroko looked miserable as well.

As for Seijuurou....his hand felt as cold as ice in his hand. The omega didn't even think his mate breathing at that point.

Ogiwara composed himself as he continued. "It's not easy, for me just to forgive you just because you say sorry. Words don't really mean much to me at this point- they don't make up for the trauma and the nightmares I sometimes still have from that game. I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. I can truly see how sorry you are and I believe how much you regret your actions from that day too but...a simple apology with a bow isn't enough for me. I'm sorry, but I don't accept your apology."

The air around their table was stifling. Kuroko stared at Ogiwara with unreadable eyes. Seijuurou sat back in his seat, looking as if he was in a trance, eyes now on the table. Kouki, worried for his mate, scooting his chair closer and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, bringing out some of his omega pheromones in order to help comfort the other.

And Ogiwara also had an unreadable look on his face, as he observed Seijuurou in a critical manner.

Not sure about how much time passed as everyone at their table didn't speak, the silence was suddenly broken when Ogiwara banged his fist on the table, making the other three jump in fright as they looked at him.

"I want a game." Ogiwara said with a fierce expression on his face this time.

Kouki was the one to reply, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at the other in confusion. "What? What game?" Kuroko, on the other hand, looked at his friend with wide eyes, finally understanding what the alpha was after.

Ogiwara kept his gaze on Seijuurou (who looked just as confused as Kouki) and gave the other a look of determination, fire blazing in his eyes. "I don't except your apology. Your words are nice but they don't really change what had already happened. Instead, I want to play a game of basketball against you. I know a street court near here- we can play there! If you agree to it, then I MIGHT forgive you for what happened in the past. But I want everything to be fair this time around and you need to play me with all you got. No more fixing the score, okay?" He finally gave Seijuurou a wide grin, looking friendly once more.

Seijuurou blinked as he studied Ogiwara's expression carefully. Finally, the redhead gave a small, uncertain smile at the other, a bit of hesitance on his face as he told the other, "Alright. I'll play a game against you. Fair and square, this time." He promised, agreeing.

Ogiwara's face lit up in happiness as he whooped his fist in the air. Both Kuroko and Kouki took a breath of relief, the tension at their table finally broken.

"But, I don't want to play one-on-one. We should have teams- even just three players each. It'll be more fun that way!" Ogiwara insisted.

Seijuurou nodded as he asked, "That's alright with me, but do you know where we can get two more players?" 

Ogiwara pursed his lips as he looked thoughtful. "Hmm...well, I guess we can just grab two people at the street court and ask if they want to join. Also, we'll have to borrow their basketball since none of us have one on us."

"More players, hm?" Akashi looked at something at the corner of his eyes before a small grin graced his lips. "I know one player that's available right now- so we'll just need to find one more when we're at the courts." 

The redhead got up and the rest of them watched as the alpha walked up to a certain silver-haired beta standing behind the cashier, his bored expression still the same as he looked though the pages of the light novel he was reading. "No." The beta said, not even looking up.

Seijuurou didn't looked deterred as he stopped in front of the other, giving the other a bright smile. "But senpai, I haven't asked you anything that would require an answer from you yet." He pointed out.

Mayuzumi snorted as he kept his eyes on his novel. "Yes, YET. Okay one, stop calling me senpai. And two, your table is not as quiet as you may think you all are and I had the unfortunate position of this cashier being only a few feet away from you guys, hence meaning that I was forced to listen to every word that was said- despite my great endeavor in trying to ignore you all." Mayuzumi gave a great sigh as he turned his page and continued reading. "Because of this, I know that you were planning on asking me to join your game. So my answer to that is NO."

Seijuurou on the contrary didn't look upset at this, in fact, he looked as if he expected this answer. "But senpai, we need two more people to play with us." 

"And I'm sure you'll find those two people...somewhere that's not here in this cafe, at this cashier." Mayuzumi told him, his tone sounding mockingly polite now. 

"But why play with a stranger when we have one perfectly good basketball player here who I would give high recommendation to about his fantastic skills?" Seijuurou pointed out sweetly.

Mayuzumi finally looked away from his a magazine to give Akashi a deadpanned look. "If you're trying to sweet-talk me, you're doing a horribly embarrassing job of it. And speaking of job, I'm in the middle of one right now. So no. Go away, Akashi. I'm not playing basketball with you guys because after I graduated, I realized that I really hated basketball and since you're no longer my captain, I don't have to follow your orders which yes, I want you to know that your way of asking me is just another way of you ordering me to do something but in a discreet and underhanded way. Now leave me to enjoy my book. Please." His last word sounded only sarcastic as he went back to his reading.

Things were quiet between the two for a full ten seconds before Seijuurou said with the same smile on his face. "So, should I pay your manager in order for you to have an hour break like I did last time I was here or should I just tell her to give you the entire day off and pay extra to cover the expenses that may be missed by your absence?" 

Mayuzumi thought about for a moment. "Tell her I'm taking the day off. There's a new book out and I remembered that there's a bookstore that sells that particular series about five minutes from the courtyard."

Seijuurou grinned as he swiftly slipped under the separator with practiced ease, as if he had done it before, and headed towards the direction where manager's office must be.

Mayuzumi looked towards their table and focused on Kouki specifically. "Your bond mate likes to come here every two weeks for a cup of coffee and a chance to annoy me." The silver-haired beta rolled his eyes in exasperation. "To think that I thought graduating Rakuzan would finally make me free from Akashi Seijuurou's constant pestering and need for advice. Haaaah....what a fool I was."

Kouki looked at him thoughtfully as he commented, "Hmm...you're relationship with Sei is almost exactly the same as mine with Shougo!"

Kuroko looked at the omega with a curious expression. "I don't recall you ever mentioning a Shougo before, Furihata-kun. Is he a friend of yours?"

Kouki nodded as he replied, "Yeah. He's my close friend from middle school. His full name's Haizaki Shougo."

The blunette's eyes widened quite considerably at that. "You are friends with Haizaki-kun, Furihata-kun?" His voice lit up in curiosity.

Kouki winced as he forgot that Kuroko had actually gone to the same middle school as Haizaki. Oh well, he'll apologize to his omega friend later the next time they video chatted. "Yeah, we're like best friends."

Kuroko didn't say anything, but by the look he was giving him, Kouki knew that he would have a lot to answer to during their next library committee.

When Seijuurou came back with an okay from the cafe's manager about letting Mayuzumi take the rest of the day off, the group paid for their meal and left.

The small group of five made their way to the courts, examining the area for an available court for them to play at.

To their surprise, they recognized two familiar people playing an one-on-one match on the farthest court to their left.

"That's my win, Aho!"

"Whatever. That's just your one win to my two, Baka!"

"Eh? Kagami and Aomine? What are you guys doing here?" Kouki blinked in surprise as the two aces paused in their game and looked at the approaching group with surprise as well.

"Furi! And Akashi? Ah, are you two on a date or something?" Kagami asked, grinning at them before noticing the others. "Ah, aren't you that phantom player from Akashi's team? Like Kuroko's clone, right? And aren't you Kuroko's friend, Ogi-something?"

"That's rude, Kagami-kun. You shouldn't call people like that." Kuroko scolded him, having moved so he stood right beside the tall redhead.

Kagami let out a noise close to something a frightened girl would let out (making Aomine laugh his ass off) and clutched his chest as he looked at Kuroko with wide eyes. "Dammit, Kuroko! Don't scare me like that! And what the hell, you were here the whole time too?!"

Kuroko rolled his eyes as he looked at Kagami, unamused. "Yes. Now, we're here to play a game- specifically between Akashi-kun and Ogiwara-kun, my childhood friend whom I've told you about before. If you and Aomine-kun wouldn't mind, would one of you like to join us in playing?" He asked them.

"Ah. Let them both play. I'll just take my leave now." Mayuzumi offered as he tried to go, but Seijuurou blocked his path.

"We still need a referee, senpai." He pointed out politely to the other. The beta sighed loudly but agreed to referee their game.

"Okay, so the team captains are Akashi-kun and Ogiwara-kun. Heads or tails to choose who'll pick their team's first.

"Heads." Ogiwara called out. Kuroko flipped the coin and everyone looked down to see what it was.

"Tails. Akashi-kun will choose first." Kuroko announced.

"Actually, I would like Ogiwara-kun to have first choice, if you don't mind. I'm curious to see who your first pick will be." Seijuurou admitted.

Ogiwara agreed as he looked upon the others to make his first pick. "I choose...Furihata-kun!" Ogiwara yelled out happily. Kouki looked surprised but joined Ogiwara's team, smiling apologetically at his surprised and disappointed bond mate. Obviously, the redhead had thought Ogiwara would have chosen Kuroko first.

Seijuurou had soon chosen the blunette for own his team (still upset that his mate wasn't on his team) while Ogiwara chose Kagami next, leaving Aomine to go to Seijuurou's.

As each team got ready for the tip-off, Mayuzumi explained the rules. "Each basket is considered a point. The game ends as soon as one team has a total fifteen points. Okay, let's start already."

As the game commenced, since Seijuurou's team had a history of playing together whereas it was Kouki and Kagami's first time playing with Ogiwara, the Teiko team quickly grabbed the first three points.

But eventually, Ogiwara's team found their rhythm with each other and was finally able to score a point with a surprise alley-oop play between Kouki and Ogiwara.

The next points were slowly scored as each team refused to let the other team score. Ogiwara cheered when he managed to dodge Akashi's ankle break and score the ninth point for his team.

Lastly, at the final point, it was Kuroko versus Ogiwara as the alpha blocked the beta's way, preventing access for the other to make a basket. But in the end, the victory went towards Seijuurou's team when Kuroko used his phantom shot to go through Ogiwara's defense, making the game-winning basket.

Seijuurou's team cheered as they high fived one another as Ogiwara's team groaned with their loss but still smiled as they patted each other on the back and congratulated everyone for a great game.

As the others sat on the courts and chatted about their game as Kuroko and Kouki tried to get Kagami and Aomine to stop fighting once again, Ogiwara walked to where Akashi was and they both stood side by side as they observed the others.

"I forgive you." Ogiwara suddenly said, still looking ahead. Seijuurou jumped, turning his head to the other. "I didn't really have a grudge against you or anyone on your team, not really. Well, I did at first, but after the first few days passed, I realized that what was done, was done and that I should just let it go." Ogiwara chuckled. "I really do forgive you, Akashi-kun. So please don't think that you owe me anything- we're all good now, I promise."

Seijuurou was stunned at the other's words, looking at the fellow alpha with questioning eyes. "May I ask why? Why you chose to give your forgiveness to me now?"

Ogiwara turned and the redhead was surprised to see a few unshed tears in the other's eyes as he smiled widely. "Because you gave me the chance to finally play the game I had always wanted. Ever since I was in elementary school, I have always wanted to play in a real basketball match against Kuroko. But I had never had a chance to, until now. And it's thanks to you."

Seijuurou shook his head at that. "But I didn't do very much, Ogiwara-kun. And how can you be so happy when your team didn't even win in the end?" He questioned, eyebrows furrowed, not understanding.

Ogiwara grinned as he looked back at the others. Mayuzumi had made his escape as soon as the match was over. Kagami and Aomine had started playing another basketball match and Kuroko and Kouki sat together on the side, chatting about something though Ogiwara heard the name 'Shougo' mentioned.

"Did you know why I chose your bond mate first for my team?" Looking at Akashi's questioning gaze, Ogiwara answered, "Because I could tell from our time at the cafe and even back at the bookstore that it was obvious how much you loved him. I knew that you would never play anything less than what you were capable of if Furihata-kun was on the opposing team because I knew that you would never disrespect him in that way. I know that you said you would play a fair game against me, but I just wanted to be sure.

And then I made sure to choose Kagami-kun for my team because I had no intention on choosing Kuroko at all. I wanted to play against him and more specifically, I wanted a game against Teiko. A true game this time. So I was happy when Kuroko and Aomine-kun was on your team. It didn't need to be official, but as long as everyone in the game tried their hardest, then that's all that mattered to me."

Ogiwara looked back at Seijuurou with a gentle smile on his face. "Do you remember what I asked you back then, just before our game together?"

Seijuurou winced as he did recall their conversation and the cruel answer he gave. He knew that the brunette didn't really need his answer and instead gave a nod in response. 

Ogiwara nodded as well. "Yes. I had asked you if you felt happy when you played basketball. When you basically admitted to me that winning was the only thing that mattered to you, it honestly made me feel very sad for you and actually...You were very pitiful to me back then, even after we had lost because you could only think that way. To only play to win, and nothing more."

The brunette's words hit the redhead hard, making Seijuurou feel awful about everything his old self did and said. And he couldn't deny anything because he too felt pitiful for himself when he thought about how he was before. Of everything he thought he had but not knowing that something much better was out there waiting for him, something worth all the wins and perfection and loneliness his other self had drowned in. 

"Um...is everything okay here?" Both alphas looked up in surprise when they saw Kouki walking towards them, smiling hesitantly as his wide eyes shifted back and forth worriedly between the two of them. 

Knowing that his omega must have felt his troubled feelings and had come to help him, Seijuurou gave him a wide smile as he held his arm out to the other.

Kouki lit up as he hurriedly grabbed his hand and let his mate pull him into his arms. He held his face up as the other leaned down to give him a sweet and gentle kiss.

Ogiwara watched them with a bright blush at their PDA, although he was not bothered at all by their display. No matter what differences or conflicts he had with the redhead in the past, he was truly happy for the kind of person Seijuurou was now.

"Hey Akashi-kun." The redhead looked up when Ogiwara called out to him. "Since I finally gave you my forgiveness and all, can I ask you one last thing?"

Seijuurou looked at him questioningly before nodding his head. "Yes, of course. What would you like to know, Ogiwara-kun?" Kouki also looked curious as well.

Ogiwara grinned as he asked the fellow alpha, "Did you feel happy when you played basketball, today? And not just because you won?" He added the last part teasingly.

Seijuurou blinked before giving the other a soft smile of his own before looking down at the omega in his arms, his omega, and answered in a voice full of tenderness, joy and plenty of love, "I had the most fun playing basketball today than I had in a long time. As long as I have my friends and my Kouki here by my side to enjoy the sport we all love, then that means more to me than whether I win or lose. But no, Ogiwara-kun. I didn't feel happy as I played basketball today." Akashi paused before giving the other alpha a bright smile, brighter than any smile he had given that day. 

"Playing basketball here with all of you....I am filled with overwhelming exuberance.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"You cheated with that last basket, Ahomine!" Kagami accused the other.

Aomine merely snorted. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Anyway, I'm starving. Who wants to go to Maji Burger?"

"Sorry Daiki, but Kouki and I already have plans for lunch. We'll have to decline your offer this time." Seijuurou informed him, apologetically.

"Yeah, sorry Aomine-kun. Maybe next time." Kouki told him, smiling regretfully.

"I'm up for it- I could go for a good burger right about now." Kagami admitted, his stomach giving out a loud growl.

"Ogiwara-kun, shall we join them as well?" Kuroko asked, looking questionably at his friend.

"Ah, um, actually I kinda wanted to talk to you first. Like, alone? Is that okay, Kuroko?" Ogiwara asked, looking at the blunette almost pleadingly.

Kuroko tilted his head, looking curious but nodded his head, "That's fine." Looking at his past and present lights, the beta told them, "I guess we'll have to reject your offer as well. I apologize, Aomine-kun."

Aomine groaned at that. "Ugh, why is it that I'm always stuck with Bakagami here? Even when I came here to play by myself, I had to run into this idiot." He scowled.

Kagami scoffed. "I should be the one irritated with having to see your damn face everywhere. Tae cancelled our date today since she had to attend her cousin's funeral so I came here to shoot some hoops. Besides, I was the one here first- you were the one who barged in uninvited."

"Hah. So you're here alone because your girlfriend cancelled on you. How lame." Aomine snorted.

"I already said that she had to go to a funeral. It's not like I could have asked to crash that, asshole! And what about you? At least I had the guts to confess to my girlfriend- aren't you still pinning after that teammate of yours whose hair looks like a brown mushroom?" Kagami shouted.

"Oi! Who the hell said I'm pining after anyone? And don't call Ryou a mushroom, you bastard!" Aomine yelled.

"Oh, so it's 'Ryou', is it?" Kagami snapped back. The duo began to walk away, continuing their argument as they left.

Kuroko and Seijuurou exchanged exasperated looks. Those two will never change.

"Huh. So Aomine likes Sakurai-kun? I always thought his type was someone with big..." Kouki left the rest of his sentence hanging, as he gestured towards his chest, making two large mounds. "Someone like Alex-san, maybe?" He offered, recalling Kagami's old coach and somewhat mother-figure.

Kuroko shrugged. "That Aomine-kun's type regarding his porn materials. But when it comes to dating, I'm pretty sure he is more open-minded to other choices."

"Kouki, we should be heading off now. It'll take us at least half an hour to get there." Seijuurou told his mate gently.

Kouki nodded as he smiled at the other two. "Well, I guess we'll be on our way."

Kuroko smiled as he nodded at them. "Take care. It was fun playing together with everyone once again. And Furihata-kun, we will continue our conversation back at school."

Kouki flinched at the look the other gave him. "Yeah, okay. But you have to promise that you'll tell me everything that will happen during your...'conversation' with Ogiwara here." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at them. Kuroko looked confused while Ogiwara blushed when Kouki looked at him.

Actually, the omega had a feeling about the both of them while they were back at the bookstore. His suspicions rose after he saw them interact together and began to piece together everything that Kuroko had ever hinted in the past about his 'crush'.

But now, Kouki felt confident that his guess about the two might actually be correct.

Grinning widely, Kouki waved goodbye to the pairing, pulling along his also-confused bond mate behind him. The omega was looking forward to hearing from Kuroko during their library committee tomorrow.

Kuroko continued to look at the retreating couple in confusion before looking away and facing Ogiwara when the other gave a loud cough to grab his attention.

"Yes, Ogiwara-kun? What did you want to tell me?" Kuroko asked politely.

Ogiwara didn't look at him, rocking side to side as he rethought his decision one more time whether to say it or not. Taking a deep breath, the alpha looked up and faced Kuroko with an unusually serious expression.

"I like you, Kuroko." Ogiwara decided to bite the bullet and ended up talking in such a rushed matter that Kuroko almost never caught the words.

"I like you too, Ogiwara-kun." Kuroko replied immediately, a bit confused as to why the alpha looked so nervous now.

Ogiwara let out a groan as he shook his head. "No, I mean, I like you Kuroko. Like LIKE you." 

"Um, I'm sorry but I'm not quite sure what you mean by that." Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows, looking truly puzzled by what the other was trying to say.

Ogiwara looked almost as if he was gonna give up and just forget everything, but he took in another deep breath and gave his childhood best friend a determined look.

With wide eyes, Kuroko watched as Ogiwara gently took one of his hands and carefully placed it on his chest. The blunette gasped when he felt how fast the other's heart was beating. It felt like it was going at 100/mph. "I like you, Kuroko." He said this time, the words simple and clear.

"Ogiwara-kun..." Kuroko whispered, finally having a clue on where the alpha was going at.

Ogiwara gave him a shy smile before he told the other in an uncharacteristic soft voice, "I really like you. In THIS type of way. In the way that makes me want to either puke or roll over and die, and both things are totally not romantic at all. Okay, I'm sorry, I'll stop talking now." The alpha bit his lip, red with embarassment.

But Kuroko continued to stare at the other, not truly believing what was going on. "You like me like....but when? Why?"

Ogiwara gave Kuroko a small chuckle. "When did I start to like you? I'm not really sure to be honest- it could have been when we were still kids. But I only became aware of it when my last girlfriend broke up with me." The alpha sighed as he recalled his ex's last words to him. 

"She told me one time when we were on a date that she had felt as if there was someone else that was on my mind other than her. I told her that she was wrong and that I had been remembering that joke you had told me before. Then she gave me a look and told me that whoever you were, I was probably in love with you because apparently when I think of you, I get a weird expression on my face." Ogiwara hid said face in his hands, feeling the hot heat of his blush practically burning them.

Kuroko wasn't faring any better as he was rooted to his spot, in complete disbelief that the person he had been in love with FOR YEARS was now standing in front of him, telling him that his feelings were actually mutual.

The blunette honestly didn't know if he would be able to survive after all this.

But he decided that if there was a chance that the feelings that he kept locked up could actually be reciprocated, well, Kuroko had to take the leap of faith.

"I love you." Kuroko couldn't help but feel exhilarated as the three simple but not at all simple words finally left his mouth.

Ogiwara froze as he dropped his hands, looking at Kuroko with shocked but hopeful eyes. "What?"

Kuroko took a deep breath before letting all feelings he held for the brown-haired alpha to finally be out in the open.

"I love you, Ogiwara-kun. I have since our first meeting. Well, I definitely felt something for you during that time. I'm not quite sure if it was love yet but I know that whatever this feeling was, it soon evolved into love the more time we spent together, the more I got to know you. If you asked me what I loved about you, I would simply just say everything. The way you smile even though it was for something as small as a ladybug landing on your hand or the way you completely fail at speaking even elementary-level english..."

"Are you confessing to me or just teasing me, Kuroko?" Ogiwara pouted though his eyes were shining brilliantly with a thin sheen of tears.

Kuroko couldn't help but smile back as he continued. "Both. For me, your happiness is my happiness. When you had quit playing basketball before, I was about to join you. I had quit my basketball team but after receiving your message along with your wristband, you gave me the courage and resolve to fight on and bring back the love of our sport back to my friends...and eventually to you as well. When I saw you cheer for me during the winter cup....I couldn't help but cry tears of joy. Just seeing you there, holding up our basketball and rooting me on....it'll forever be one of my most precious memories.

"There are many things that made me fall for you. But I think the most important thing that made me love you was that ever since our first meeting, never once had you ever not noticed my presence. No matter what, you had always been there for me, had never ignored me...you were the only one who SAW me when most other people didn't. And to me...that meant more than anything. For the first time, you made me feel as if I truly had a place in this world- that my existence actually meant something to someone." There was a light pink dusted on the beta's cheeks as he looked down, shy about his confession.

"Kuro-nhm...Tetsuya." Ogiwara couldn't help the grin spread on his lips at the loud inhale Kuroko made at the other addressing him by his first name for the first time.

"Tetsuya....I love you. I may not have loved you as long as you have apparently loved me for, but I'll make sure that my feelings for you will be a million times stronger so we'll be even." The alpha told the blunette with a wink and a bright grin.

"You're a fool to think that you can surpass me. But I must also be a fool too because I've always loved you. I already knew that you were my one and there would be no one else for me. That you were my soulmate." Kuroko chuckled, sniffling a bit. "I really must be an idiot since I knew I loved you from the very beginning but I just didn't have the courage to say anything."

And he had been scared. What if his feelings had been unwanted? What if Ogiwara had rejected him and never wanted to see him again? What if he had lost his best friend and the only person to notice him, see him and always remembered his presence no matter what?

Kuroko had been so afraid that he couldn't risk their friendship on what he had thought was his unwanted feelings.

Because he was Kuroko Tetsuya. 

Plain, invisible, ghost-like, a mere phantom...only Kuroko Tetsuya.

Who would ever notice, let alone miss him?

But now, Kuroko had an answer to that question.

Ogiwara would miss him. 

Ogiwara would notice him if he was gone and would miss him if he never saw the beta again.

Kuroko truly loved Ogiwara. And to his wildest imagination, Ogiwara had apparently loved Kuroko back.

Ogiwara grinned widely as he brought the other in his arms and hugged the blunette tightly, almost to the point of suffocation. "Then we'll be fools and idiots together. And from now on, we'll tell each other everything we want to say. Starting with this."

Pulling away from the other slightly so they were looking face to face, Ogiwara gave him one of his bright and loving smiles. 

"From now on, please call me by my first name. Okay, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko took in a deep breath before nodding and leaning in closer, their lips just a few millimeters away. Smiling, he made a quiet reply before he quickly closed the distance between them.

"Okay...Shigehiro-kun." 

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Waaah! I'm so tired!" The brunette sighed as he laid down on the cool, soft grass.

The blunette chose to sit beside him, panting as he was also tired but his usual deadpanned eyes were alight with excitement.

"That was so fun!" The brunette beamed at the other, wiping up the sweat dripping down his face with his shirt. The two had just finished playing basketball together for what seemed like hours before they finally decided to call it a day when they saw that the sun was beginning to set.

The blunette nodded though he did give a small smile that seemed a bit sad. "You're really good. But I'm nowhere near your level- I couldn't even make a basket." The little boy sighed regretfully.

The brunette sat up, and scooted himself closer to the other, placing his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders as he looked at the boy directly into his light blue eyes. "That doesn't matter. You don't need to score the most baskets or have the coolest special moves in order to enjoy basketball. As long as you have fun while playing basketball, then you'll already be a winner- no matter what the final score says. Okay?"

The blunette searched for any falseness in the other's brown eyes, but only saw the confidence in them. Slowly, the blunette felt the corners of his lips lift slightly.

The brunette gasped, his eyes blown wide open. "Whoa! You're smiling!"

This made the blunette pull away, making sure to fix his face to look expressionless once more. "I'm not."

"You were!" The brunette insisted, pouting when he saw the boy look blank once more. "No need to be shy- you look so cute when you smile!"

The blunette frowned. "I'm not shy and I'm not cute."

"Ah, no need to get all tsun-tsun on me!" The brunette crowed. "I swear I'll get you to smile again. Promise!" He gave a wink.

The blunette sighed, just stopping himself from rolling his eyes. Instead, he made sure to give the brunette his best unamused look before getting up and brushing any dirt off himself. "We'll see. Anyway, it's getting late so I need to go." He gave the other a small bow before grabbing his ball and walking away.

The brunette scrambled after him and hurried to catch up to the smaller boy. "Hey, you may think I was joking but I really do hope to see you again. I really had so much for playing with you!"

The blunette slowly stopped in his steps and looked at the brunette. "You really had fun playing with me? Even if I wasn't that good?" He asked, sounding uncertain.

The brunette nodded furiously. "When I played with you, I can tell how happy you were and how much you enjoyed playing. Just seeing that, it fired me up too! And besides, you can always get better the more we play together in the future, so I'm totally not worried about that at all. You're really fun and I really want to play with you again! I'm coming here tomorrow so you'll come and join me too, okay?" The boy looked pleadingly at the other.

The blunette looked really shocked by the other's words and to the brunette's immense joy, the blunette graced him with another small but definitely happy smile. "Okay. I'll play with you tomorrow." He conceded.

The brunette cheered giving a little happy dance that his new friend would play with him again. Grinning happily, the brunette held out his hand to the other, "I have a feeling we'll be the bestest of friends. And since friends should know each other's names, I'll say mine first. Hi! My name is Ogiwara Shigehiro!"

The blunette slowly took the other's offered hand, and he couldn't help the tiny gasp he gave when he felt that familiar sensation go through him, feeling the connection that for the first time in his life, had actually belonged to him.

Hmm, things were definitely going to be quite interesting in the days, weeks and maybe even years to come with this brown-haired, slightly taller, smiley guy who also shared his love of basketball.

Giving the other's hand a firm shake, the blunette made sure to speak in a clear voice as he gave the other another small smile that was genuinely friendly this time. 

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I have a feeling we'll be good friends from now on, Ogiwara-kun."

**Author's Note:**

> My god...I thought SO HARD about who to pair Kuroko off with （−＿−；） I love Kuroko so much (he's in my top 3 all-time favorite anime characters) and I was VERY picky in choosing his soulmate. I thought of pairing him off with Kagami, Kise, and even Momoi! And I even started writing the story where Mayuzumi was gonna be the endgame! (like I had 1/4 of it written before I erased the whole thing cause I felt it was off somehow). But then I watched KNB season 3 again...and I ultimately chose Ogiwara because I just couldn't deny their chemistry together. And I'm a sucker for underrated characters and rare pairings~ ˉ̞̭(′͈∨‵͈♡)˄̻ ̊ 
> 
> I've healed from my writer's block and I can happily tell you all that I'm back on track in terms of my writing. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ Goodness, I hope there are still some of you who are still reading and looking forward to this series. I kept you all waiting for over a month, ne? I'm really sorry. But I'm gonna try to keep my future oneshots at a more shorter, reasonable length because writing constantly long stories is killing me! (oT-T)尸 Though I just can't help but want to write all my ideas down for each story. But I think that's what caused me to burn out and have writer's block in the first place. I need to control myself (-_＼)
> 
> The next story in this series will be about a special member of the Generation of Miracles- someone who's usually behind the scenes. Kouki will try to help this GOM member with their recently broken heart (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)<\3


End file.
